Thieves!
by SeinaReanna15
Summary: The sprit detective are thieves! They work with Hiei's friend Yume! A female thief who is also know for seducing men! Yume wants a relationship with Hiei's best friend Kurama! Read and Reviwe!
1. Default Chapter

About- Ok well you see All the sprit detectives where fired by Koenma and  
they want revenge on him. They become thieves but they partner with a  
female thief wanted in all the worlds for crimes. Her name is Yume (Youmay)  
just pronuciation there. She became a thief from greed and the fact she is  
the cutest girl in the demon world and it is easy to distract anyone with  
her charm. She puts a spell on all the boys and they help her with her  
crimes but along the story she becomes more than friends with one of the  
boys. Did I mention she is know because she seduces men?  
Disclaimer- I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!  
  
Koenma: How could you destroy the gate between human and demon world!  
Yusuke: Well you see my bad aim Kuwabara's sprit sword a rose whip and a  
dragon made of fire.  
Koenma: That's it you are fired! You are also wanted men so you better  
leave.  
Kuwabara: Hey just because we made a mistake does not mean you can make us  
wanted!  
Kurama: He can he is prince of sprit world.  
Hiei: Let do as he says.  
  
One hour later  
  
Yusuke: Darn Koenma!  
Kuwabara: I wish we could betray him.  
Kurama: I sure it is possible.  
Hiei: I heard of a great female thief we could join her. She wants help I  
know where we can find her.  
Yusuke: Ok take us to her.  
Hiei: Follow me.  
Yume: You are fired Kuronue! I don't care if you did work with the great  
Youko Kurama You are not helping me much!  
Kuronue: Please let me find a big case for you maybe against sprit world.  
Yume: You have my attention.  
Kuronue: There are some nice artifacts and stealing them would make us more  
famous.  
Yume: Ok.  
Kuronue: Oh Yume it sounds like we have guests.  
Yume: Go greet them Kuronue and ask why they are here. Also remember if  
they are looking for us just say you are my husband.  
Kuronue: Ok.  
Yusuke: Are you sure you have the right place.  
Hiei: Yes she is a friend.  
Kurama: It sounds like fun to be a thief again.  
Kuwabara: Well where is she?  
Kuronue: Hello how may I help you?  
Hiei: Oh you must work for Yume I am Hiei one of her close friends.  
Kuronue: Who are your friends one of them smells familiar.  
Hiei: Oh they want to be thieves. This is Yusuke Urameshi.  
Yusuke: Hello.  
Hiei: The idiot Kazuma Kuwabara.  
Kuwabara: I am not an idiot Hiei!  
Hiei: And Shuuichi Minamino.  
Kurama: Pleased to meet you Kuronue.  
Kuronue: Who are you? You smell like Youko but you look a lot different.  
Kurama: I am Youko I just took cover in a human body.  
Kuronue: I am sure Yume would love to meet you all.  
Yume: Hello Hiei! I have not seen you in the longest time!  
Hiei: Could you let go of me please Yume.  
Yume: Oh ok.  
Yusuke: Hiei you did not tell us she is a total babe!  
Kuwabara: Hello I am Kuwabara and you must be Yume.  
Kurama: I will admit you didn't tell us she was so cute Hiei.  
Hiei: Yume can we help you?  
Yume: Of course Hiei but we don't have enough rooms for all of you one of  
you will have to share with me.  
Hiei: Um ok.  
Yusuke: Who will?  
Yume: *seductive look* Shuuichi.  
Kurama: Excuse me but my name is Kurama.  
Yume: I will take good note of that Kurama.  
Kuronue: Kurama I think my boss has something for you and did I mention she  
is also wanted for seducing men?  
Kurama: I think I can handle her Kuronue.  
Kuronue: You should all go bed.  
Hiei: Ok good night.  
Yume: This way Kurama!  
Kurama: Wow you have a huge bed.  
Yume: I know.  
Kurama: Well good night Yume.  
Yume: You are going to bed so soon?  
Kurama: Yes.  
Yume: *puts her hand on his cheek* Are you sure?  
Kurama: Yes.  
Yume: Ok I won't seduce you.  
Kurama: You where going to seduce me?  
Yume: It is one thing I am famous for.  
Kurama: You remind me of myself.  
Yume: I do?  
Kurama: Doing anything you please.  
Yume: I guess you have a point.  
Kurama: I take it you like me.  
Yume: Well. yes Kurama I do.  
Kurama: I know we just met but I like you to. *putting his hand on hers*  
Yume: Kurama I.  
Kurama: *he had put his hand over her mouth* Don't speak.  
Yume: Ok. Good night.  
Kurama: Sweet dreams Yume. 


	2. Yume are you alright?

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho Ok!  
Note: *saying here* is an action and **thought here** is when a person is  
thinking.  
  
The next morning  
  
Yume: *wakes up* What a dream! ** Kurama's arm is around my waist what  
does he think he is doing**  
Kurama: Good morning Yume. *removes his arm from her waist and puts both  
his arms around her*  
Yume: Kurama what are you doing?  
Kurama: Quiet Yume. Just close your eye ok.  
Yume: Ok. *of course she closed her eyes*  
Kurama: *he had put his own body against hers*  
Yume: **why is there a warm feeling running though out my whole body? Is it  
Kurama?**  
Kurama: ** I should ask before I kiss her but I just can't stop thinking  
about her**  
Yume: *she had put her own arms around Kurama*  
Kurama: *he gently leaned over and pushed his lips on hers*  
Yume: **he is kissing me I think I am going to faint**  
Yusuke: *opens the door* Kurama!  
Kurama: Oh hello Yusuke.  
Yusuke: What is the big idea?  
Kurama: What do you mean?  
Kuwabara: I saw that too Kurama.  
Kurama: *his face is a nice tint of pink*  
Hiei: Well it looks like you are guilty.  
Yume: Shouldn't we be more focused on work then private relationships?  
Hiei: Yes we should.  
Yume: Ok my plan is to steal some artifacts from sprit world.  
Kuronue: Yume you are bleeding!  
Yume: *looks at her hand that is drenched in blood* No. Not again how could  
it open like that I am not scared of anything.  
Yusuke: Are you ok?  
Yume: Oh my I think I need lay down will all you leave me alone.  
Hiei: Ok I think I will tell them what is going on.  
Yume: Please Hiei.  
Hiei: Ok you guys you see scars of her demon body are on her human body.  
When she was a little girl her demon parents died and a truly evil man  
adopted her. She was abused like crazy. If she refuse to do anything she  
would be cut with a dagger. As you can see some of those cuts are on her  
now. Her human parents took her to a doctor he said if she got really  
scared that the cuts would open up and bleed.  
Yusuke: But what would she be scared of?  
Kurama: ** I know she is scared of me or a relationship with any boy after  
the way that man treated her. She is scared of any mans touch thanks to  
him. She treats male she ever met like a brother but since I came she got  
scared of a true relationship. I should not have kissed her I think she  
started bleeding because of that**  
Kuwabara: Kurama are you ok.  
Kurama: It is my fault she is bleeding. I kissed her as you saw and I think  
that the thought of a relationship scares her.  
Kuronue: I hope she will be all right.  
  
In Yume's room  
  
Yume: *locks the door behind her* Curse that man. Why did you do this to  
me? I can't live like this. All I want is to stop this bleeding it hurts  
badly.  
????: So the great Yume is bleeding again.  
Yume: Who are you?  
????: Yume how dare you forget me. It is me the man that gave you those  
cuts.  
Yume: Ryu! No you are just a fake you died a long time ago!  
Ryu: Is that what you think?  
Yume: Go away leave me alone!  
Ryu: I can't do that Yume.  
Yume: You aren't here!  
Ryu: Think as you wish.  
Yume: AH!  
  
Out in the living room  
Yusuke: What was that!  
Hiei: It came from Yume's room!  
Kuwabara: Why would she scream?  
Kuronue: Wait. You see every time she starts to bleed like this she  
hallucinates the man who caused her all that pain is here. She will be fine  
but we should check on her.  
Kurama: I will check on her ok.  
Kuronue: I will make breakfast.  
Kurama: Yume open the door. Please! Wait it is open .**I thought she locked  
the door**.  
Hiei: So Kuronue how is life with Yume.  
Kuronue: She is a kind warm-hearted girl.  
Kurama: *opens the door* Yume? *sees Yume unconscious on the floor bleeding  
still* Yume.  
Hiei: Ok Kuronue why did you join Yume?  
Kuronue: I was brought back to life by the netherworld it was their wish  
that I work with her.  
Hiei: I worked with her because she wanted me too.  
Kurama: Guys Yume fainted!  
Yusuke: Why?  
Kurama: Blood lose I came out her to get some medical supplies.  
Kuronue: How many of her cuts are open?  
Kurama: All of them.  
Kuronue: Poor girl. 


	3. Relationship or not

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! *crying*  
  
Kurama: *he was sitting in a chair near Yume's bed* Yume.  
Kuronue: Hiei my life with Yume is none of your business.  
Hiei: Just tell me how has she been.  
Kuronue: She was fine just prefect.  
Hiei: Ok.  
Yusuke: Kuwabara you lose again that is the 10th time I have bet you in  
cards.  
Kuwabara: Do you think Kurama is ok he has been in Yume's room ever since  
she fainted.  
Yusuke: I don't know?  
Kurama: **Yume I am so sorry it is all my fault. Please get better** *he  
took Yume's hand and put it on his cheek as he covered the last wound*  
(Don't get any ideas you perverts she is wearing something under her long  
sleeve shirt.)  
Kuronue: Kurama I brought you some food.  
Kurama: Thank you.  
Kuronue: You really are worried aren't you?  
Kurama: Yes.  
Kuronue: She will be fine Kurama I promise.  
Yume: Get away from me Ryu! AH!  
Kuronue: She usually talks in her sleep like that.  
Kurama: Poor her.  
Kuronue: She was always like this. Yume always has done this.  
Kurama: Thank you again for the food.  
Kuronue: Kurama you intend to stay here until she gets up right?  
Kurama: Yes it is my fault she fainted.  
Kuronue: You are much nicer in your human form Kurama.  
Kurama: Yes I had to live as a human and I gained human emotions.  
Kuronue: Well I think your friends are worried about you Kurama.  
Hiei: Yes we are worried you just locked yourself in here.  
Kurama: I am sorry that is all.  
Hiei: Oh I guess that is why you kissed her.  
Kurama: Look this is all my fault! I did not know her past would come back  
like that and cause her to faint.  
Hiei: You can't blame yourself Kurama.  
Kurama: I guess you are right.  
Hiei: Look Kurama smile!  
Kurama: Why?  
Hiei: It is not like you to not look on the good side.  
  
One week later  
  
Yume: Huh? I have been out for a while. ** I know what happened I wonder  
how everyone is?** It is midnight I should go back to bed.  
Kurama: Zzz.  
Yume: *getting off her bed and walking over to the chair Kurama was in*  
Kurama. ** He must have stayed here all the time I was unconscious**  
Hiei: Well I am glad to see you alive.  
Yume: Hiei! I did not see you there.  
Hiei: So you wanted to see if Kurama was ok himself?  
Yume: Ok stay out of my mind!  
Hiei: Sorry!  
Yume: My fault for thinking like that.  
Hiei: So you are ok?  
Yume: Well actually no. I just got up! I feel like I could throw up  
personally.  
Hiei: You should rest.  
Yume: I know.  
Hiei: Yume you're not wrong for your love with Kurama.  
Yume: I told you stay out of my mind!  
Hiei: Ok but I think Kurama would like to know you are fine.  
Yume: Yes. Good night Hiei.  
Hiei: Good night Yume.  
Yume: *sits in the chair Kurama was in and puts her head on his chest*  
Kurama: Yume you are ok.  
Yume: I think so.  
Kurama: Well why is your head on my chest?  
Yume: I just wanted hear your heart beat.  
Kurama: Right. I think it is because you have feelings for me.  
Yume: *her face starts to turn red about as red as Kurama's hair*  
Kurama: Yume. ** I can't bring myself to tell her I love her! My heart  
keeps fighting with my brain over it! I should just come out and tell her**  
Yume: Kurama?  
Kurama: Yes Yume.  
Yume: Our relationship is purely as fighting partners nothing more.  
Kurama: * Insert the sound of his heart breaking now* Oh ok.  
Yume: Well I better be off to bed.  
Kurama: Ok.  
  
Sailorkurama: I know what I did was mean! I made Kurama get his heart  
broken! The next chapter is all about everyone's thought on what is going  
on. I promi9se you Kurama will get back together with someone! It just  
might be Kuronue for how Yume treated him! Well bye! 


End file.
